Light Up The World
Light Up The World, en español Enciende El Mundo, es una canción presentada en el episodio New York y es una de las dos canciones que New Directions canta en las Nacionales de 2011. Esta es una canción original, es decir, que ha sido creada pura y exclusivamente para la serie de TV Glee. Letra Santana: Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark, It’s been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool, Now it’s time to make a move and that’s what I’m gonna do. Artie: Lay it all down Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie y Brittany: Up up and away Rachel con New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight {C}Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (2x) Finn: {C}Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts {C}Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock Artie y Tina: Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tearing at the road Like we don't know where to go, step back, then we take control Artie: Lay it all down {C}Brittany: Got something to say {C}Artie: Lay it all down {C}Brittany: Throw your doubt away {C}Artie: Do or die now {C}Brittany: Step on to the plate {C}Artie: Blow the door wide open like {C}Artie y Brittany: Up up and away Rachel con New Directions: {C}Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (2x) Finn: Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Rachel: Lay it all down (Brittany: All down) Got something to say Lay it all down (Brittany: All down) Throw your doubt away Do or die now (Brittany: Die now) Step on to the plate Blow the door wide open like Brittany: Up up and away Rachel y New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight {C}You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite {C}I know that we got the love alri-i-ight {C}Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight(3x) Curiosidades *Esta es la última canción en la que participó Lauren como miembro de New Directions. *Durante el estribillo, Santana alza el brazo contrario al que los demás miembros. Esto se debe a que Naya Rivera es zurda. *Esta fue la canción final del episodio y la última canción lanzada de la segunda temporada. *Esta canción es posiblemente sobre dos parejas del club glee: Finchel y Brittana. *Durante Pot O' Gold Sue revela que la escribieron un día antes de la competencia. *Es la única canción donde ningún miembro es la voz principal de los coros. *Esta fue la primera vez de cuatro en que Brittany canta un solo en una competencia; la segunda fue en Survivor/I Will Survive , la tercera en What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) y la cuarta en Paradise By The Dashboard Light .